love knows no age
by stardiva
Summary: this is a Very Au Jack and Ianto. should i continue it? dedications in side. please review.


Jack was twenty years old when they met. Ianto Jones was the tender age of ten . Jack was charmed by the way Ianto smiled and made friends with every one around him. Ianto regarded Jack as a family friend Jack was like an uncle. Ianto did love him but not in a romantic way.

Ianto told Jack things that he wouldn't tell anyone. Things like being gay. Crushes he had devolped. Stuff that teens wouldn't tell most adults. Ianto knew he could trust Jack not to tell his had helped him mend his broken heart several times. When the boys he had liked had rejected him or had hurt him with their taunts. Before Jack's eyes, Ianto had turned into a handsome charming young man.

Also for the first time Ianto had begun to see Jack as a man he could indeed and did have deep feelings for,and not just an family friend or uncle. But maybe a lover or more.

On his twentyfirst birthday, Jack had given him a bouquet of red roses He smiled and said "Red is your colour." He then took Ianto out on their first date. Jack took his young man to a fine resturant. Several times during dinner their hands touched and they shared special looks. Each longing to kiss the other.

Finaly Jack leaned in and took Ianto's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the kiss. Ianto gave in to the kiss Jack finally professed his love to the young man. "Ianto I fell in love with you almost the day we met. I fell in love with that shy yet charming ten year old." He took hold of the welshman's hand " and that love is deeper now." Ianto smiled lovingly at him "I love you too Jack."

Again Jack leaned in and gently kissed Ianto. As Jack's lips touched his, Ianto realized what a wonderful man Jack Harkness was. Ianto also realized how much he loved this man whose lips were touching his.

Jack presented him with a ring and a card that said "I will always love you my Yani. Will you marry me?" Ianto looked down at Jack who was now on bended knee and looking at him with such love as Ianto had ever known. Ianto read the card again and then back at Jack "Yes Jack I will marry you." Shakely Jack slipped the ring on Ianto's finger. He gathered Ianto in his arms and kissed him firmly.

They went from the restruant to Jack's home. Jack started a fire in the living room fire place. Ianto nestled in his arms on his sofa in front of the roaring fire. There they made their plans for their future.

A year later They were married in a quiet ceramony with a handful of family and watched Ianto walk down the aisle and his heart swelled with love and pride. His Ianto made him feel twenty years younger.

That night Jack took Ianto to the small house he rented on a private beach outside of town. After years of dreaming Jack finally made love to the young man who he loved more then his life . Ianto gave him self freely to his new husband. As Jack took his cock in his mouth and begain his love making, he could hear Ianto moan in his pleasure. They made love that night. As his husband made love to him, Ianto nestled in Jack's bare arms, he felt like Jack had been made for him and him alone.

Later clad in only bath robes, The couple went for a walk along the shore. It was early morning and the sun was rising and was glorious crimson ball. They stood together,Ianto was watching the sunrise, as Jack was watching the face of the man he had just married and was the love of his life. Jack gathered Ianto in his arms and gently kissed his cheek"I love you Yani"

Ianto kissed him and put his head on Jack's shoulder "I love you too Jack." Suddenly Jack released him and Ianto watched as Jack smiled impishly as he stripped off his rob. It fell to the ground as Jack raced for the lake "Race ya,"He dove in. Ianto laughed at this "He cheats he always cheats." Ianto took off his own robe and ran in to Jack's open waiting arms. Jack seized Ianto up in his arms . Under that glorious sun He made love to his new husband.

the end

ok this is a story i wrote when i was in high school. but i found the notebook it was in

and i read it and i was like oh my god i could make this a jack and ianto story

it is a AU STORY.

this is for my two best torchwood buds

miracle boi aka Alex

and annica. ( girl iam missing you like mad.)

enjoy,


End file.
